Love At First Note Twilight Version
by reaper-girl01
Summary: Bella works at a rocord store, her best friend is Edward, She finally meets Jacob. But after she rejects Mike, he seeks his revenge, E, B, & J enter a talent contest against Mike, but by then, will Bella finally realize who she really loves? please R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they are all Stephanie's. though I do wish I did……

**A/N: oki so this is a remake of one of my favorite movies, i changed most of it, but the plot is still pretty similar to the movie. **

**This is basically just the first 7minutes of the movie. ****LOL. Enjoy!!  
**

--

Bella's POV.

sigh Another one of those mornings. I looked into my mirror, and start putting on my black eyeliner, and got prepared for my day. Fifteen minutes later I had on my usual makeup, black eyeliner, eye shadow

and mascara. I was wearing a black T-shirt, my fishnet arm warmer on one arm and various bracelets on

the other, a necklace with a black cross, black capris, and knee high black combat boots, then put on my long black jacket.

I went down stair to find Charlie in the middle of the living room sleeping. Yet again, he got drunk last

night. Its been 5 year. He does this every night. Five years ago my mother Renee, decided she couldn't

take it anymore and left forks. She ask me to come with, but I declined. I couldn't stop her, but I didn't

hate her for it either, all these years, I've watched her. She never really liked Fork, who could blame her?

Forks was wet, cold, green and did I mention wet? I never really liked it either, but after 17 years, I got use to it and plus, I couldn't bear to leave Charlie all by himself, not in a state like this.

But fate would have it, not a week after she left, she was hit by a semi truck in Los Angeles and died. We mourned her,

I got over I (but still missed her). Charlie didn't. He would sulk around the house and get drunk mourning

her day after day, after day. He lost his job, but luckily, he had enough money in the bank to keep us alive

for a decade and then some. But still, I had to find a job, and worked. So the past four year, I've been

working at an old used record store.

I said goodbye to Charlie (not like he would hear me) and headed for school in my old beat red Chevy

truck. I got out and met my best friend since I was little. Edward Cullen. His family, unlike mine was much better. His Father was a doctor and his mother designed homes and cloths. He was rich, gorgeous,

and believe it or not, very chivalrous. He had auburn bronze tussled hair, emerald green eyes, and a body

every guy dreamed for. He was my only friend, my best friend, and I was his. Though I never understood

why he choose me over all the other kids over these years.

"How's Charlie?" he asked as I walked through the building door he was holding open for me.

"Do you have to ask?" I sighed. He shrugged. "same old, same old. DRUNK. AGAIN. I don't understand

why he does this to himself. I talk to him every single day, but he just wont get it through his head." I frowned.

"He'll come around soon enough." he said trying to cheer me up and patted me on my back.

"I hope your right."

"I'm always right." he flashed me his goofy smile and I laughed just as we entered the class and took our

seats next to each other.

We started to unpack our backpacks to get ready for class when Tanya put her

hand on Edwards side of the table trying to get attention.

"Hey Edward." Tanya purred trying to be sexy, but in reality, it was just disgusting. Like Edward would

ever fall for it.

"Hello Tanya" Edward said looking at her, and then finished taking out his book.

"So I have some problems with my homework, maybe you can come over tonight and help me?" she

made that disgusting purring noise again.

"I'm sorry Tanya. I don't think I can help you." Edward said being the gentleman that he is. Tanya opened her mouth to protest when I cut in.

"Hey Tanya, if you really need help, why don't you ask you partner for help. You do remember he's the

smartest person in the school right?" I asked in a smirk. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Edward

pressing him lips together trying not to laugh. Tanya just glared at me and stalked off to her seat next to

Eric Yorkie AKA the smartest person in the school, in other word a total geek and loner.

Edward as you guessed is the hotty of the school. Thee most gorgeous male student in the entire of forks.

Ever since I can remember, women have been swarming over him. Out of all the people in his "fan club" he chose me to be his friend. Maybe because I don't swarm like the others do. After a couple year of just

hanging out with me "the Goth girl" (not true. Just because I always wear black doesn't mean I'm Goth.

The nerve of some people!), the swarms of girls died down, but only once in a while, they would think

that they had a chance.

I turned to Edward and gave him a big smile. He gave one back but then frowned.

"What's wrong" I asked confused.

"Okay, I know I have asked you about a million times, but seriously, why do you always where just

black?" I was relieved that I didn't do anything wrong. I sighed, then answered.

"Like you said, you've asked me a million times, and you always get the same answer. You should have at

least memorized it by now." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah, yeah, noting looks good on you except black. Why don't you try blue, I think it would look great

on you ." he suggested out of nowhere.

"yeah, blue is a nice color, but it's not like I go shopping often." I sighed and turned to pay attention to the teacher.

--

I didn't have Edward with me for the rest of the morning to I met him at lunch. Like always, I got my

Lunch (and Edward's)and waited for Edward in the farthest table in the back. After about 3 minutes,

Edward came running full speed, dodged under the table and arrange the chairs so the he wasn't in view

of anyone. I smirked and looked to see Tanya entering the cafeteria with her band of bimbos behind her

looking all over the cafeteria searching for Edward.

They eventually gave up and left, being the anorexics they are.

"Wow just 3 minutes? " I asked telling Edward that they were gone. "That's a new record."

"Yeah." Edward let out a breath and composed himself in his chair. "I tried to stay in class for a while,

but the teacher kick me out so I made a run for it when they weren't looking."

I laughed. This happened every day, I've been timing how long it would take for him to get away from

Tanya when the lunch period started.

We talked and laughed for the rest of our meal and then walk to biology together.

--

I sat on the extra table of the old record store talking to Edward. We did this everyday. He would come

and we would do some of our homework together. The bells rang, indicating the someone had entered the

store. I turned around to see who it was. Entering the store was a dark skinned boy (maybe around my

age) with long-ish choppy hair, and shirtless showing off his huge muscles. He was probably from la push assuming from his skin color.

He was very cute too so I nervously made my way behind the counter almost tripping. He came over to the counter and handed two of the newest rock CD's to me. I scanned it.

"26.80" I told him. He handed me the money and I gave him the CD's in a small bag.

"Hello!" Edwards shouted out of nowhere. I turned to look at him, so did the cute tan skinned boy.

Edward, was smiling like a maniac and gave him his goofy looking smile.

"Umm… well, hello." the tan skinned boy said obviously feeling awkward.

"Don't mind him, clearly, his brain isn't functioning properly at the moment." I quickly said. The boy just

chuckled , said his goodbyes and left the store.

"The hell was that for!?" I glared at Edward.

"you clearly like him." he teased.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes at him and sat back down with him.

--

**so? what do you think? tell me in reviews and if you like it, i'll continue the story!**

**Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!**

**-reapergirl / Sami.**


End file.
